Just a Kiss
by Wolfpack pride
Summary: It was just a kiss...A one-time thing...never happening again...right?  Max/Alec


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel**

"Max. Max! You can't just run away this time. We need to talk about this." Logan shouted from his office. The same office that Max just rushed out of. "Come on. I'm not mad. I just want to talk about it, make sure we're on the same page." Logan pleaded. He had to at least pretend it wasn't eating him up inside that his 'not like that' girlfriend who he can't touch kissed Alec. Alec of all people!

Max was almost to the door when the desire to have the last word got the best of her. She turned on her heel and stormed back into the office.

"Logan. There is nothing to talk about. I kissed Alec. Alec kissed me. It's done, over with and it's not happening again. I'm not mad. You're not mad. How am my doing? Are we on the same page now?" She huffed and glared at the man in front of her in the wheel chair.

"Ok." Deep breath. "How about I cancel the Eye's Only thing tonight. I know you weren't thrilled about going alone and after this…" He paused and tried to find a word that wouldn't make her any more angry, "Incident, I don't think it would be a wise choice to bring Alec along with you so let's just cancel it and we can have dinner here? Just like old times."

"Sorry to break it to you but it's not going to be 'like old times' because then, I could touch you without killing you. Besides, you have that meeting tonight. And the 'incident'" she was on a roll now. There was no stopping the words flying out of her mouth, "The 'incident' isn't an issue. Alec and I will go and do the Eye's Only deal, you'll do a hack and take down another bad guy and everything will be back to normal." She left. She was fuming by the time she reached the door. She hopped on her ninja and started driving with no particular destination in mind.

_How dare he think that I can't be around Alec I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Besides, it was a stupid kiss. It's not like it meant anything. And even if I did, it's not like I'm 'like that' with Logan. We can't even touch for crying out loud. Who's he to dictate whether or not I kiss Alec. Ok I really need to stop thinking about that kiss. So what if it was warm and soft and … I really need to think. Maybe I'll visit Joshua. _

20 minutes and three sector checks later, her sleek black bike pulled up in front of Sandeman's house.

"Joshua!" Max called into the house after she opened the door.

The tall transhuman lumbered out to greet her. "Hey, Little fella."

"Hey there, big fella."

"Max looks sad."

"I guess. I just need to think a bit." There was no point in lying to the lovable dog man. He always had a knack for telling whether or not she was being honest with him. "What are you painting there?" She changed the subject and motioned to the colorful canvas resting proudly on the easel.

"Max and Alec."

"What? You're painting me and Alec? Why?"

"They fit." He ran over to try to explain his abstract art. "Reds and yellows Alec. Strength and bravery, playfulness. Reds and greens Max. Justice, strength and family.

Swirl and mix well. They fit." He was proud of his art.

"It's very pretty, big guy." She said without taking her eyes off the painting. It was one of his best, that was for sure. 'Max and Alec' though? She wasn't sold on the "They fit" part.

"Big guy? You here?" a familiar voice called from the front door. Josh rushed out to greet Alec and left Max still to stare at the painting. She had heard Alec and realized it would probably be best for her and her confused mind to leave before he saw her but she was so transfixed with the painting, she couldn't bring herself to break away.

"Oh, hey Max. I didn't know you were here." He smirked. He certainly remembered the kiss, kinda hard to forget something like that. It wasn't like the other kisses he had. It felt…stronger, somehow. Either way, he knew Max was feeling weird about it and was probably dying to run away about now so he decided to roll with it. "You see Logan lately? You had mentioned an eyes only deal tonight?"

She mentally shook herself. After staring at an abstract representation of Alec and then seeing the real thing, she wasn't exactly fully present. "Um, yeah. I talked to him just today. The mission's still on. Meet me at my apartment at 8?"

She made it too easy for him. "Sure thing. It's a date." he called over his shoulder as he headed back to the kitchen.

Her glassy eyes turned icy and glared daggers at his now retreating form.

Max left Joshua's not long after that. It was apparent Alec wasn't leaving any time soon and since she went there to clear her head of all things Alec, there wasn't much point in her staying. She grabbed her bike and made it back to her apartment in record time. As soon as she was through the door and had deflected OC's persistent questioning, she started heating water for a bath. After the day she'd had, she certainly needed one. She slid down into the warm water and closed her eyes. She didn't move from that tub for almost an hour and when she finally did emerge from her room in her fuzzy blue robe, she was feeling significantly better. Then, 8 o'clock rolled around and Alec arrived, right on time for once too. He was still smirking when OC let him in.

"Dang boo. You look fine." Original Cindy drawled when he walked through the doorway in a tux. Tonight's mission was recon. Infiltrate the mayor's home and plant some bugs around the backyard. It was a pretty well known fact that his deals went down on his patio. Max had originally planned to just sneak over the fence and past the guards and plant the bugs but it was obvious that using his annual ball would be a much safer and more effective route. Logan was not pleased with her plan to say the least. He had a meeting with some of his contacts in the police department and by the time she had told him her plan, it would be near impossible to get a ticket. Besides, it wouldn't look good for him to cancel a meeting with some of his most valuable sources.

Max glided out of her room after changing at looked stunning in her floor length royal blue silk gown with a slit halfway up her thigh. Her hair was piled atop her head in ringlets and a necklace and black heels completed the look. She wouldn't help the small flutter of joy that came from seeing Alec's eyes widen as he took in her outfit.

_No, Max, stop it. You don't care that Alec is looking at you like that. You don't care that he looks amazing in that tux. Snap out of it! _She thought frantically. His tux did look good though, there was no denying that. If he stole that tux, he must have stolen a tailor too because it fit him flawlessly. The white shirt he wore subtly showcased his toned form and defined chest. This was not the same man who filled her locker with glitter a week before. This one was standing tall and proud, his head held high. He looked like he belonged in that tux. Before her traitorous eyes could openly ogle him anymore, she grabbed his hand and they headed out for the party.

By some miracle, they made it to the mayor's estate on Max's ninja without utterly destroying their clothes. Granted, the gate master gave them a funny look upon seeing them pull up on a motorcycle, they got in with no problems. The house was beautiful. It was at least three stories high and the grounds looked like central park did before the pulse. They made their way up the cobblestone walk way and into the courtyard. They thought the fountain was a nice touch. Finally, they made it to the door. The two uniformed men gave them a double door opening and the two transgenics found themselves standing neck deep in ball gowns and tux's with some chandeliers and buffet tables thrown in too. The dance hall was huge and brimming with wealthy friends of the mayor. Then there were them. On the outside, they looked like every other guest but really, they weren't there for shmoozing and showing off. They were there to take down a corrupt authority figure. The two casually wandered out to the patio to plant the bugs. Fewer people were out there as it was a somewhat chilly evening, in fact, aside from themselves, there was only one other couple and they appeared to be heading in. The trees were covered in white lights that laced all through the branches shedding a soft aura over the land and the music could be heard playing faintly in the background.

Just as Max finished planting the last device, she felt a gentle but firm tug on her left wrist. Before she was even fully turned around, Alec twirled her and began dancing in time with the music. His hand was warm on her waist as they moved as one, completely in sync. The rhythm seemed to flow through his strong arms and into her. Before she knew it, he was leaning down and kissing her and she liked it. It wasn't rushed or frantic but slow, soft. He didn't try to deepen it; he just let his warmth seep into her. His arm encircled her waist as hers looped up and around his neck, dancing forgotten.

Logan's meeting had gone well but his mind was constantly drifting to Max. She shouldn't have gone, especially not with Alec. She said it wouldn't happen again but no matter how much he tried to ignore it, even he could see the sparks between the two transgenics. The moment the meeting ended, he called in some favors and somehow convinced them to give him the near impossible ticket to the party, even though it had already been going on for over an hour. He threw on a suit and drove out to the house. He wheeled in after choosing to leave his 'robo-legs' at home for this event. The house did look spectacular. He knew Max had to still be there because he made her promise to call the moment she was done. Now he just had to find her. He made his way through the crowd and over out to the yard. He stopped dead in his tracks as his spectacled eyes landed on Max and Alec locked in a kiss. His smile fell and he cleared his throat. Nothing. Neither moved, even with transgenic hearing, they were oblivious to his presence.

"Max. Max!" He voice strained. Still nothing. "So much for a onetime thing." He huffed. He knew when to cut his losses. He loved Max but after the virus and her time at manticore, things weren't the same. Not that they were ever like that to begin with. _At least now she has a chance to be happy_ he sighed as he wheeled back out to his car. No point in staying there, Max obviously had it covered.

People were beginning to leave and it was at least 2:00 am when Alec finally pulled away. Max was smiling up at him and he couldn't help the warmth that was making its way all throughout his body at the sight, not that he would want to. They left the building hand in hand. Maybe Joshua was right; they did fit.

The End


End file.
